


Falling Into the Past

by EmbersAtDusk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Named Ghost (Destiny), Pre-Game: Destiny 2, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersAtDusk/pseuds/EmbersAtDusk
Summary: Luna was on a strike in the Infinite Forest when she fell into a portal, sending her to Mercury two years before she got resurrected for the first time. How will she get back to her own time?
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Falling Into the Past

Luna hated the Infinite Forest with a passion. It all blended together, and most of the battles she had all blended together. She tended to stay away from it whenever possible, but right now she was blasting at some Vex with Ace of Spades, doing a solo strike for the Vanguard.

“‘There weren’t enough free guardians to help you out,’ he said. ‘You’ll be fine,’ he said,” Luna spit on the nearest Vex Goblin, whom she stabbed with a knife. “Just wait until Zavala hears I have died 10 times. And I’m not even halfway through!” 

She then died an eleventh time to a Hydra. Her ghost, Specter, revived her at a distance where she could snipe it. “You know I’ll use up all my special ammo trying to kill it,” she grumbled.

“Then blow it up!” Specter replied. “You have a rocket launcher for a reason, and you have a lot of heavy ammo.”

Luna sighed, relenting to her ghost. She jumped down from her position, and sent a rocket towards the Hydra.

It hit the shield. Needless to say, Specter could barely hear the Vex over Luna’s cursing.

Goblins started to surround her. “Could this situation get any worse?!” she screeched, backing away. She then walked into a portal that had just opened, having jinxed herself into a giant mess.

.....

Luna stumbled backwards onto Mercury, looking at a now-closed portal to the Infinite Forest. “What the fuck?” she asked to no one in particular, even though Specter was now hovering beside her, healing her wounds. “How’d we get here?”

“I don’t know, Guardian,” Specter replied. “Maybe it is another part of the Infinite Forest, and the Vex are trying to trick us…”

Luna snorted. “As smart as you are, Specter, you can sometimes be very stupid. If this were a trap, then they would be attacking us by now.” She looked around. “Do things seem…  _ different _ to you? There is just something about this place that makes it seem slightly different than when we arrived…”

“I’m not sure, Guardian,” Specter replied. “Everything does seem a bit odd - then again, when are things not odd?”

Luna nodded. “You’re right. I am a reanimated corpse that has killed gods. My life is already crazy! By the Traveler, nothing could make it crazier than it already is!”

Specter made a beeping noise. “I’m afraid you keep jinxing yourself, Luna…” he said worriedly. “I just tried contacting the Vanguard, and… we are two years before I first resurrected you.”    
  


Luna’s eyes widened underneath her helmet. “ _ What?!” _

  
.....  
  


The next hour was spent with Luna and Specter arguing over what to do next. They both agreed that they should go to the Tower and speak to the Vanguard, but they didn’t agree on how to do this.

“I’m saying we should pretend I’m a kinderguardian so that we don’t look suspicious!” Luna exclaimed. “Then we can talk to the Vanguard and tell them what’s really going on.”

“That is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard,” Specter deadpanned. “Of all the stupid ideas I have seen you make, this has got to be the stupidest.”   
  


“The Tower might not let us in if they don’t recognize us!” Luna argued. “If I pretend to be a newbie, then they will let us in for  _ sure. _ ” 

“And what of our ship?” Specter asked. “Surely they will wonder how a kinderguardian has acquired such a magnificent ship before even reaching the Tower.”

“Simple!” Luna smirked. “We hitch a ride!”

That was how Luna and Specter came to be in a ship owned by a Guardian who had happened to be patrolling Mercury.

Specter had created some starter armor for Luna - except it was at 950 light level. Of course, nobody would know unless they told someone… or they got into a fight… but both of them were sure that wouldn’t happen. Specter was also rocking a Generalist Shell, instead of his usual shell, the Plasma Shell. 

“I’m sure you must have a lot of questions,” stated Jax, a guardian Luna had never seen before, said to her as he was flying her to Earth. “Unfortunately, I barely ever spend time at the Tower, so I only know basic knowledge. You’ll want to speak to the Vanguard. They’ll help you out. Once you meet them, they will show you what class you are, as I assume you haven’t fought yet,” he noted the lack of weapons on her body.

Luna just nodded. “ _ If only he knew…”  _ she grinned mentally to Specter.

**_“If he knew, then he might not be letting us onto his ship,”_ ** Specter replied.

_ “I’m just glad I don’t have to pretend to have questions,”  _ Luna said to her ghost.  _ “Traveler, that’d be awkward.”  _

Over the course of the ride, Luna and Specter debated over how to tell the Vanguard about their situation. They ended up agreeing on waltzing into the Hall of the Vanguard and just telling them immediately.

**_“You know, Cayde’ll be there.”_ ** Luna didn’t have a reply to this. She simply felt a bit numb inside. He had been dead for over a year now, and Luna never regretted hunting down Uldren Sov and his barons after they killed him. However, she could never shake off the feeling of being there, but being to late to save him. Just in time for him to die in her arms. And now, thanks to space magic, he was alive again. Everyone who had died since she had been resurrected for the first time was alive again - because it was two years before her resurrection.

“ _ How long do you think I’ll be able to last before something slips out?”  _ Luna asked Specter. “ _ About Cayde, I mean. What happened to him.”  _

**_“I’ll be shocked if you last more than five minutes,”_ ** Specter replied jokingly.  **_“I’m just glad we get to see him one last time, even if he won’t know us this time.”_ **

_ “Oh, and the Speaker is still alive!” _

**_“I forgot about him.”_ **

  
.....  
  


Jax’s ship landed at the Tower twenty minutes after they left Mercury. It wasn’t as far as a journey as going to the Reef or Nessus, thankfully. Luna didn’t know how much longer she would have been able to last before saying something to Jax.

“Hope everything goes well with the Vanguard test!” Jax chuckled to her as we walked back to his ship after dropping her off. Of course, Luna knew that the Vanguard test was simply a test of your powers for the few Guardians who hadn’t seen combat yet, but she had to feign ignorance.

“There’s going to be a test?” She asked, her voice quivering. Really, she was trying not to snicker. Jax nodded, grinning wickedly, then transmatted into his ship.

“Well, hello stranger,” a familiar voice said behind Luna. “I’m Amanda Holliday, the shipwright. Not every day we get a new guardian!”

“Really?” Luna replied. In a way, it was nice talking to Amanda as if she had never met her before. What? Hunters like to be mischevious, and Luna was no exception!

Amanda nodded. “You’re gonna want to go to the Vanguard,” she told Luna, and gave her some directions. “Good luck!”

Luna nodded, then followed the much familiar path. She felt extremely nostalgic when walking through the Tower, and made sure to take her time in order to savor every moment.  _ “It’s sad that all this got destroyed,”  _ she said to Specter. Specter simply hummed in agreement. 

Finally, she reached the Hall of the Vanguard and walked in, both prepared and totally unprepared.


End file.
